Repent
by MutariHunter
Summary: one day while me, my twin brother Leif and our friend Angel were filming SNK cosplay a mysterious hole in the earth's ground appeared. of course we jump on in, and found our selves in SNK universe. Realizing by helping them win against the titans will let me and big bro finally repent for our sins.


**AN: Hello kitties its crazy-san here, and today I will be writing my second ever fanfiction of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no kyogin. But it is the first fanfic with me, my made up twin and angel in it. Also if your one of my fans (I made the stealing the declaration of Ind no biggy right? Tsubasa chronicles fanfic) then prepare to read more me and my anime lovelies. Also before I start lets recap.**

**Me (Leila Matar): age-15**

**Hair C: brown(elbow length)**

**Eye C: red Amber**

**Skin: slight tan**

**Loves: music, food, reading writing, anime, yaoi**

**Hates: tests, quizzes, anything boring and school related, along with the dark**

**Status in life: protected by the heavens since was brought back to life**

**Leif Matar(Twin bro): age-15**

**Hair C: brown(messyish reaches ears)**

**Eye C: golden amber**

**Skin: slightly more tanner**

**Loves: metal music, icecream, reading, poetry, anime, yuri and yaoi, along with the dark**

**Hates: unorganized or dirty things, sluts, or sick homos who are slutty, and almost everyone except for me and angel.**

**Status in life: cursed by devil and is protected by angels**

**Angel Johns: age-14**

**Hair C: blonde (blue highlights)**

**Eye C: green-blue**

**Skin: pale**

**Loves : music, good food, anime, yaoi, reading, writing, and me and big bro**

**Hates: working at school, mean people, and anything that could harm her**

**Status in life: half angel father-angel mother-human and has little brother in angel training**

**Levi: Just start already shitty brat I want to get this over with.**

**Eren: Hunter-san doesn't own us or the anime/manga.**

"Leif! Where is my WOF suit?!" I yelled out. I slammed my brothers ehm my older twin brother's room door open. He looked up from his computer screen giving me a look that said 'bitch I aint got time for you.' "Bitch get off yo computer and help me find my shit." Sighing he got up to help me look for my dark regiment outfit from attack on titan. Strangely enough we found it on my bed where I'd checked five times. "Okay garl you can leave now," I said shooing him out. Of course he already had his cosplay on before me. Fucking asshole. The doorbell rang just as I put on the black cloak with the recon symbol. I raced down the stairs skipping the last two and slammed myself against the door. "Im okay!" I wrenched the door open to reveal a living angel…well more like part angel.

"Sup homies!" she said. I dragged her into the kitchen for raiding. As we were scrounging up some ice cream Leif walked in.

"Ahuh back away from the cream whores." We dropped the beautiful containers of the dessert and put our hands off. If theres one thing to know about my brother is that you don't take his ice cream, well at least not in front of him. "So we gonna do this shit or what?" he asked making his way to the door with the keys. Me and my friend smirked and raced out of the house with him. The place we are going to is in my old and Angel's current neighborhood. We call it the forest. It sorta've is just smaller that a normal one. Wait why do you ask that we are even going there,….and in costumes. Well the answer is simple. Us three are making cosplay vids for the world to see.

"Okay we're here guys," Angel announced dropping her duffle bag to the leafy ground.

"Hell yeah sister!" Leif slapped the back of my head harshly.

"Shut the fuck u."

"Okay we wont be getting any older if you two don't move along now," Angel stepped in. told you a living angel…part angel yeah. ….. "Leila!" I looked down from the branch I was currently balancing on. we'd already been here and hour and I was getting really hungry.

"Sorry! But you know I cant concentrate without delicious savory food in my tummy. I heard a sigh from behind me and looked at my brother. "What?"

"No nothing just taking in the view like always," Leif said with sarcasm. I frowned. See there is a reason as to why we do know of Angel's father and her. Back when me and my brother were six a demon approached us. I don't remember everything, but the whole scenario led to me dying and being brought back to life. As for my brother he was cursed…with his sight. Now I know what you're thinking, why would God just bring back anyone especially when he said he wouldn't. Well according to Angel she had pleaded her heart out to God, and said she'd take responsibility for the two of us. God later allowed this and I was brought back. So yeah you could say Angel is our um guardian angel, or atleast one that is to look after us. Trust me my brother without heaven supervision can and will get into deep trouble with God. "Hey whats that noise?" Leif asked aloud. I listened and heard it. A growling sound.

"Um Angel what is that?" she flew up to my branch and looked down and the earth's floor. A deep whole was there were our things used to be.

"I don't know but what ever you do don't go near i, Leila!" I didn't here anything else as I jumped on in with a mischievous smile on my face. The hole was filled with beds and mirrors, sorta've like Alice in Wonderland hole. Just as I was having a good time….bam!

"Oh my face!" I sat up rubbing my sore face that had been in planted into the ground. I looked around noticing I was in a old village city thing. The people were staring at me with fear in their eyes. "Hi." They all backed away instantly. Just as I was about to get up the other two fell ontop of me. "Oh of fucking course!" I yelled.

"Thanks cushion," Leif said as he got off. Angel flew down next to us. Fucking damnit fuck!

"You okay Leila? You're not hurt right?" she asked with a soft voice. I stared at her with a eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes totally fine after falling face first into cobblestone and having my brother land on me just as I was about to get up." She frowned. Sighing I got back up and took in my surroundings.

"Hey You three!" we glanced over to the voice. Well shit….it was an MP officer.

"Leila are we?"

"Yep bitches," Leif answered.

"We're in Attack On Titan!"

**AN: I really do hope that was an okay chapter. I got sick today so I wasn't able to do much on this story.**


End file.
